Gino Weinberg
''' Gino Weinberg '''is a character in ''Code Geass. ''He is the Knight of Three of the Knights of the Round within the Holy Britannian Empire, a position achieved through his incredible piloting skills, though it was suggested his position as a nobleman aided him to achieve the rank. History Background Gino Weinberg comes from a very rich and aristocratic upbringing. He fell in love with his family's Eleven maid when he was 14 years old, not caring about racial or social differences. When his parents learn't of the relationship, his father beat the maid and threw her onto the streets. Both parents admonished Gino to act in a fashion more befitting his noble status. Two years later, Gino ran away from home and joined the Britannian Military. He became the Knight of Three of the Knights of the Round in a mere five months before Suzaku Kururugi, making him the second newest member. Code Geass Gino first appears with Anya Alstreim the Knight of Six and Suzaku the Knight of Seven. He mounts an attack on the Tokyo Settlement government building shortly after arriving in Area 11 to test their readiness but is stopped by Suzaku. They intervene in the Black Knights' attempted kidnapping of Princess Nunnally vi Britannia, the new Viceroy of Area 11. Gino destroys Shogo Asahina's Gekka and kills Ryoga Senba. Kallen Kozuki defeats both him and Anya in her upgraded Guren Flight-Enabled Version, leading Gino to remark that her skill is on the level of a member of the Knights of the Round. Gino finally meets Kallen face-to-face when she accompanies Zero to the pre-wedding party for the Chinese Federation Empress Tianzi. He claims she's more attractive than her wanted poster suggests and flirts with her from across the room. When the Chinese Federation requests Britannian aid following the kidnapping of Tianzi, Gino faces off against Li Xingke, annoyed that Xingke robbed him of the opportunity to get a rematch against Kallen. He easily holds his own against Xingke's Shenhu, even slicing off one of the wings when Xingke is distracted by Tianzi. He retreats with the rest of the Britannian forces when the Chinese revolt against the High Eunuchs. He then enrolls in the Ashford Academy with Anya to learn what it's like to live as a regular person. During Kallen's imprisonment in Tokyo, Gino visits her and asks her if she had any intention of coming back to Britannia under the name of Stadtfeld. The attack on the settlement interrupts her conversation, but he gets his answer when she is set free and joins the battle. She confirms for him that she has chosen the name Kozuki, and whether asked them meeting on the battlefield is a reason to be happy or sad, he claims that they should enjoy it. He then asks Suzaku to let him deal with Kallen himself, but Suzaku insists that she would not let him off and stays to fight her. After the founding of the UFN, more Knights of the Round gather at Area 11 in preparations for the full scale war between the two powers. Gino comes to Kallen's defence when Luciano Bradley the Knight of Ten comes to pester and possibly murder her in her cell, against orders. Bradley takes the opportunity to suggest that Gino's position as the Knight of Three is thanks to his noble heritage, despite Bradley tending to seem slightly more impressive, or at least ruthless, as a pilot than Gino, or to explain Gino's comparatively poor professionalism and demeanour compared to Bismarck Waldstein the Knight of One, Suzaku and Anya. When Prince Schneizel el Britannia begins his plans to assassinate Emperor Charles zi Britannia, Gino objects and is held as prisoner so he won't interfere. He is later seen with the remaining Knights of the Round observing Lelouch vi Britannia's ascension to the Britannian Throne. After Lelouch becomes Britannia's 99th Emperor, he joins the assault to remove him from power. Suzaku disables the Tristan without killing Gino, leaving him to wonder what he is fighting for. After the Black Knights join Schneizel in order to defeat Lelouch, Gino agrees to fight, despite going against Britannia, telling Kallen that he understands her feelings a little. He engages Suzaku in combat, refusing to accept the new Britannia which Lelouch and Suzaku created, but is defeated. After Kallen comes to a stalemate with Suzaku, losing consciousness as the Lancelot explodes, Gino catches her. Two months later, Gino is one of the members slated for public execution next to Tianzi and Kanon Maldini but is released after Lelouch's death. Gino is finally seen in two photos: one where he is attending Kaname Ohgi and Villetta Nu's wedding photo, in which he is standing between Kallen and Anya; and the second, where he is posing with Tianzi. Personality Gino comes from a very rich upbringing, and as such doesn't quite understand how the real world works. However, his cheerfulness and friendly demeanor earns him many friends. Gino is good friends with Anya Alstreim and Suzaku Kururugi, but his friendship with Suzaku seems slightly one-sided, as Suzaku seems unnerved with Gino's tendency to come into physical contact with him. Category:Code Geass Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Aristocrats Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Swordsmen Category:Robot Pilots Category:Comedic Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Murderers Category:Guardians Category:Mass Murderers Category:Knights